The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of thin body, power saving and no radiation to be widely used in many application scope, such as LCD TV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, notebook, laptop, and dominates the flat panel display field.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are backlight type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that the Liquid Crystal is injected between the Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT array substrate) and the Color Filter (CF). The light of backlight module is refracted to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two substrates for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
In the active liquid crystal panel, each pixel is electrically coupled to a thin film transistor (TFT), and the gate of the thin film transistor is coupled to a level scan line, and the drain is coupled to a vertical data line, and the source is coupled to the pixel electrode. The enough voltage is applied to the level scan line, and all the TFTs electrically coupled to the horizontal scan line are activated. Thus, the signal voltage on the data line can be written into the pixel to control the transmittances of different liquid crystals to achieve the effect of controlling colors and brightness. The GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology, i.e. the array substrate row driving technology is to utilize the array manufacture process of the liquid crystal display panel to manufacture the gate driving circuit on the TFT array substrate for realizing the driving way of scanning the gates row by row. The GOA circuit has advantages of reducing the production cost and realizing the narrow frame design, which is suitable for the liquid crystal panel.
According to the difference material used for the active layer, the GOA circuit can be an Amorphous silicon (a-Si) GOA circuit, an Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (IGZO) GOA circuit, and a Low Temperature Ploy Silicon (LTPS) GOA circuit. The issue that there is difference of TFT electrical stability exists in either kind of GOA circuits. The present liquid crystal panel only provides a GOA circuit at one side of the display area in general, i.e. the GOA single side driving. Once the GOA is abnormal, the entire liquid crystal panel will be influenced to cause the lower yield of the liquid crystal panel.